


Home Is Home

by mrs_d



Series: SamSteve Bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Napping, Pregnancy, Trans Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: Steve didn’t realize how tired he was until he walked through the front door.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571554
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Home Is Home

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: "Napping together."

Steve didn’t realize how tired he was until he walked through the front door. It was only 2pm, but he’d been going for almost 50 hours straight, subsisting on 10-minute breathers and power naps on the Quinjet between fights. So it was a relief to finally set down the heavy duffle that contained his shield and mission supplies, and lock the door behind him.

“Sam?” he called softly.

The house was quiet. Sam hadn’t gone out with the team for the last six months — for obvious reasons — and usually he’d quarterback at HQ, but this threat had come on so suddenly that he was more or less forced to sit it out, regardless of how unhappy he was about Steve going into the field without him. And, aside from one quick message to let him know he was coming home, Steve hadn’t talked to him since Friday morning.

How long ago was that, he wondered. He counted back as he took off his shoes. Today was... Sunday, he realized, so it made sense that the house was empty. When Steve wasn’t home, Sam often went to his mother’s for a visit after she got home from church.

Steve began to climb the stairs— slowly because he’d taken a hit to his left knee, and it still wasn’t right. His body felt stiff, and grimy, too. Even though he’d showered at HQ, he decided to rinse himself off again before he crashed, if for no other reason than to clearly demarcate work from home.

So he didn’t notice at first, when he stepped into the bedroom with his shirt half-off and covering his eyes, that the house wasn’t actually empty.

Sam was asleep on top of the duvet, on his side with one hand protectively over his belly. His t-shirt had ridden up, revealing the handful of stretch marks that Sam was so self-conscious about that he moisturized them every morning and night, and didn’t like Steve looking. With this in mind, Steve tugged the quilt up from the foot of the bed and laid it gently over him.

“Steve?” Sam mumbled, his eyes opening.

“Shh, yeah, I’m here,” Steve whispered. “Keep sleeping.”

“Okay,” said Sam with a sigh.

Steve smiled, watching him drift off again, then quietly finished undressing and headed to the bathroom. He didn’t linger in the shower, but he didn’t hurry, either, letting the hot water run off him and take with it the stress and hardship of the last few days. By the time he was finished, his eyes felt heavy and dry. It was a struggle to get to the dresser and pull on clean pyjamas before climbing into bed beside his husband.

Sam stirred again, but Steve rubbed his back, where it was always sore these days, until he stilled. Steve cuddled up close behind him under the quilt and closed his eyes. With one hand under his pillow and the other over their unborn child, Steve reminded himself that he was allowed to rest — for a little while, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> New contact info if you want to get in touch:
> 
> Tumblr: [mrsd-writes](http://mrsd-writes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Twitter: [@mrsd_writes](https://www.twitter.com/mrsd_writes)
> 
> Dreamwidth: [mrs_d](https://mrs-d.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
